fhswfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitsubishi Ki-67 "Hiryū"
Variants * Ki-67-I: Prototypes. Diverse models with various types of weapons. 19 produced. * Ki-67-Ia "Hiryu" Army Type 4 Heavy Bomber Model 1: Main production model. The majority (420+) were modified in the factory as land-based torpedo bombers (after work-number 160). Produced by Mitsubishi: 587; by Kawasaki: 91; by bu 1° Army Arsenal of Tachikawa: 1. * Ki-67-Ib: Late production model. Reinforced the tail gun turret (2 × 20mm). * Ki-67-I KAI: Experimental model equipped with Mitsubishi Ha-104 Ru engines. 3 produced. * Ki-67-I Airborne Early Warning and Control variant: Equipment the early warning radar "Taki 1 Model II". 1 produced. * Ki-67 "To-Gō": Army special attack aircraft type 4: Improved version of the Ki-67 I for kamikaze, unarmed, without turrets, and with two 800kg bombs in belly compartment. * Ki-67 "guided missile mother ship": Experimental type for carrying guided missiles.(Kawasaki Ki-147 I-Go Type 1-Ko,Mitsubishi Ki-148 I-Go Type 1-Otsu, I-Go Type 1-Hei, "Ke-Go" IR, "Ko-Go","Sa-Go") 1 produced. * Ki-67 long-range bomber variant: Equipped with widened wings and without turrets. Only a project. * Ki-67 Special Longe Range Ground Attacker: Version armed with three remote-control ground-firing 5 × 30° 20mm cannons and more fuel capacity for long range. Specifically designed for land strikes against B-29 bases in the Marianas. Only a project. * Ki-67-II: Prototypes. Modified version of the Ki-67-I, with two Mitsubishi Ha-214 engines of 1,603kW (2,150hp) each. 2 produced. *'Ki-67 glider tug': A standard Ki67-I was used to tow the "Manazuru" (Crane) transport glider in tests. * "Yasukuni": Naval torpedo bomber version of the Ki-67-I. Created from Ki-67-Is transferred from the IJAAF. * Ki-69: Heavily-armed escort fighter model. Only a project. * Ki-97: Transport model. Only a project. * Ki-109: Night fighter prototypes. Ki-67-I modified for night fighting for operating in pairs, the Ki-109a with a radar/reflector (similar to the Douglas Havoc II "Turbinlite" concept, only using invisible radio beams rather than a powerful searchlight) for radar transmission and detection and the Ki-109b, armed with twin 37 mm Ho-203 cannon in an upward-firing Schrage Musik-style fixed dorsal mount (as the single Ho-203 autocannon in the Mitsubishi Ki-46 -III KAI was) to destroy the objective. Only a project. * Ki-109: Day Fighter prototypes. Ki-67-I modified for daylight fighting. One fixed 75mm Ho-15 gunin the nose and one 12.7mm Ho-103 Type 1 machine gun in the tail. Equipped with Mitsubishi Ha-104 engines of 1,417kW (1,900hp) each or turbochargers Ha-104 Ru with 1,417kW (1,900hp) each. 2 produced. * Ki-109 Army Heavy Fighter Interceptor: First non-prototype model of series. Lacking gun positions in upper and side positions and without bomb-bay compartments. Fixed 75 mm Type 88 Heavy Cannon in the nose retained from Day Fighter prototype. Had a revised version of tail gun. 22 constructed by Mitsubishi. * Ki-112: Bomber escort fighter made with a wooden construction. Armed with 8 x 12.7mm's and 1 x 20mm. Only a project. * Ki-167 "Sakura-dan": Special attack version equipped with one shaped charge thermite bomb of 2,900kg (6,400lb) in the fuselage behind the crew cabin. The shape of the bomb conducted the blast forward, projecting a jet capable of reaching nearly a mile with a maximum blast radius of 300m (980ft). The bomb was designed to breach emplacements as well as to destroy massed formations of armor. 9 produced. * Q2M1 "Taiyo": A Navy variant based on the Ki-67-I, specifically designed for antisubmarine warfare. Equipped with radar units (Type3 Model 1 MAD (KMX), Type 3 Ku-6 Model 4 Radar, and ESM Antenna equipment). Had two Mitsubishi Kasei 25 Otsu engines of 1,380kW (1,85hp) each with six-blade propellers. Carried torpedoes or depth charges. Only a project. Category:Bomber Aircrafts Category:Japanese Equipment Category:Japanese Bombers Category:Equipment